


The Silence That Lingers Between Us

by Granjolrass



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras have been sleeping together for a while now. Grantaire wonders if there might be something more between them. </p><p>Just an angsty little e/R drabble full of feels. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence That Lingers Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/gifts).



They’d been sleeping together for several months now. It hadn’t been planned. In fact, neither of them could remember how it started really. One day Enjolras just ended up in Grantaire’s bed, and neither party had any complaints. It lasted longer than it should have. It turned from a one night stand into a fling, and eventually into something that resembled friends with benefits. They fooled around and they fucked, but they rarely kissed. They weren’t quite lovers, but anyone could see that there was something more than simple lust between them. 

They never talked about it though, not really. Grantaire would hint at it on occasion, find clever little ways to ask Enjolras what he meant to him. But the blonde was thick and avoidant at the best of times, so one night as they lie in bed together, with the help of a few drinks Grantaire just said it. “How do you feel about me?” He asked, staring up at the ceiling because he couldn’t bear to look at the blonde. Enjolras stared at him for a moment, looking almost annoyed. 

“Do you really want to do this now?” He asked, with an exasperated sigh. He spoke down to Grantaire the way he did sometimes, the way one speaks to a child. “Nevermind.” Grantaire mumbled. “Whatever. It was a stupid question.” He turned his back to Enjolras, only to be met with another exasperated sigh. “Look R,” He began, still with the tone of someone who is irritated that they have to explain something simple. “I just don’t feel like having this conversation at 1 AM when you’re drunk.” Grantaire folded his arms, glancing downward. “I said it’s fine. Goodnight.” The dismissal seemed to annoy Enjolras even further though, and eventually he gave in. 

“We are what we are.” He said. “Do you really want me to list all the reasons we’re impossible as a couple?” Grantaire remained silent. “I care about you it’s just…complicated.” Enjolras added after a moment. They remained silent for quite some time before the blonde spoke up again. “How do you feel about me?” He threw the question back at Grantaire.  
He didn’t even hesitate. “I love you.” Grantaire whispered. “I think about you all the time, when I know I shouldn’t. When I’m not with you I just feel like something is missing. I love you Enjolras.” The words hung in the air awkwardly. Now it was Enjolras’ turn to be the quiet one. “I can’t love you the way you love me.” He finally replied. “We’re never going to be more than this. You might as well just accept that now.” “This is enough.” Grantaire lied. “Good.” Enjolras said curtly. “Because it’s all I can give.”  
Grantaire didn’t sleep that night. Instead he opened a bottle and painted images of the beautiful world that could have been. A would full of Enjolras.


End file.
